


恋爱的准则（Love rule ）

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 关于克里斯和里昂，第一次见面，约会，发生关系到成为不离不弃的伴侣，两人的故事是怎么发生?How does the story of Chris and Leon, meeting for the first time, dating, having sex and being an inseparable couple, happen?





	恋爱的准则（Love rule ）

**Author's Note:**

> 我想尝试着写一下关于两人的恋爱故事，当然里面有些自己的想法…所以便写了这篇文，希望喜欢?如果可以的话我真的很想扩列（小声  
> （ 顺便这对真的很棒！！（尖叫）
> 
> I would like to try to write a love story about two people, of course, there are some ideas... So I wrote this article, hope you like it? I'd really like to expand it if I could  
> By the way, this couple is really great!! (screaming)

Chris的恋人是DSO的精英特工，一个金发蓝眼睛的男孩子，他比Chris小四岁。两人的恋爱起点其实非常的平淡，或者说对他们来说是非常的平淡。

那次是BSAA小队的聚会，Chris特地打了电话告诉Clare，让她一定要来见见他的那些队友，Clare问他需不需要叫上其他的几个朋友，列如Leon…。说实话Chris他一直没怎么和他的那位老战友接触过，除了那次Clare失踪的时候两人只是电话接触了，再就是听Clare提起就是看他的照片，照片上的Leon还是那么的稚嫩根本不像个经历了那么多事的男人，如果要再夸奖他的话，他简直美极了。

Clare和Leon来到Chris所在的酒吧时，Leon看着酒吧的名字忍不住吐槽了一下“Fall in love 是在这边找到另一半吗? ”  
Clare笑了笑说“或许?Leon你还是单身?”Leon只是耸耸肩说“是的，我并不在意自己是不是单身，就算我有…我也不能天天陪着她，不是?”  
Clare明白Leon的意思，他就和Chris一样无法去陪伴一个人，他们的工作比任何一切都重要…恋人，家人，未来，这些东西他们都无法保证，与其给无法实现的承诺还不如独自一人。这让Clare更加确定让Leon和Chris见面不会有什么不好之处，况且他们俩人还很像指不定可以成为好朋友?

推开酒吧门，就看见Chris坐在角落的桌子那向他们招手，Clare像个孩子一样向他跑去，Chris也给她介绍了自己的队员们。直到Leon走到他面前，他向Leon伸出手“Chris Redfield，Clare的哥哥。”Leon和他握了手看了眼Clare“Leon.S.Kennedy我听Clare提到过你，你看上去非常的强壮…我以为你会和Clare差不多，好吧我开玩笑的别介意。”

Chris并不知道Leon有时候会喜欢说笑话，他看着Leon随后互相问了些问题，到了后面所有人都有些醉醺醺的Chris也算在里面，结束后还是Leon陪着Clare把他带回去的，Clare吃力的把他搬到床上而Leon则是在浴室里放了些水，准备帮他冲一下澡。  
不过要让他乖乖配合洗澡的话可没那么简单，Leon把水倒在他身上，他此时多希望Chris可以醒过来自己洗，不然自己和一个比自己壮一倍的男的一起挤在浴室是多尴尬。

Chris迷迷糊糊的睁开眼就看见眼前是个金发男人，他下意识的捏住了Leon的下巴想让他离自己更近一些，他想试着亲上那个嘴唇但是他放弃了。他告诉Leon自己可以洗澡便让他出去，Leon拿着浴巾走出门他看着眼前的Clare脸红坐在了客厅。这是他第一次和一个人那么近，可没有别人离他那么近了。  
这一晚他住在了Clare家，第二天DSO想让他回总部，Chris站在门口问他需不需要自己送他一程。他思考半天接受了Chris的邀请，两人在车上尴尬的聊了昨天的事情，Chris有些抱歉而Leon觉得这并没有什么。

“Leon，你是单身?”Chris问道，他不知道自己为什么要问这个问题，他觉得自己问出这个问题简直像个弱智。而Leon看着他尴尬的笑了笑“是啊，怎么你想和我交往?”这话从Leon嘴里说出来让他觉得吃惊，他没想到眼前这个男人会说这种话。  
Chris重新调整了一下自己的脑回路，他注视着Leon的眼神抿了抿嘴唇“是的…我说如果是的?你会答应我?”Leon看着他一本正经的看着自己，便撩了撩头发看着Chris“当然…我是说当然可以…毕竟我们两个有很多相同点?所以我会答应。”  
Chris不知道为什么脸红了起来，他向着Leon凑近将他抱在怀里，嘴里小声的说着“那我就当做你愿意和我交往了，Leon.”Leon笑着拍了拍他的后背像哄着孩子一样说道“好，我答应和你交往了。”

两人都不知道为什么就这样谈上了恋爱，甚至同居在一起，只要都休息就会选择去外面吃个饭约个会。他们的约会在旁人眼里看起来就像是（好朋友一起约着打靶赚娃娃一样），一直这样没一个人提出进入下一个阶段可太尴尬了。  
“做爱吗?Leon…”Chris坐在Leon的身旁，他拉起Leon的脚架在自己的腿上，手抚摸着他的脚背，Leon险些把嘴里的啤酒喷出来，他脸红着看着Chris小声的回应他“为什么突然这样问…难不成你想做爱?进入下一阶段?”Chris怂了怂肩其实他自己都不知道为什么要和Leon提出做爱的事情，或许是在BSAA的军营里听到了几个同性之间提到了?  
他把Leon压在身下亲吻着他的手背希望他可以答应自己的请求，Leon脸红推着他身子让他等一下“我没有做过这种准备…你得让我准备一下。”Leon直起身子跑到房间里，他捂着胸口想到Chris之前的话就脸变得更红，说实话他和Chris交往到现在都没有接吻过，只是简简单单拉个手，晚上睡一起而已。真的像情侣一样做爱接吻这种，他从没想过要试。因为Chris也没这样想过或者提过。

Chris站在门口他想自己是不是太直接了让Leon害怕了，他敲着门希望Leon可以给他开门。Leon红着脸把门拉开，他看着Chris还是一脸茫然的样子也不知道该怎么拒绝，他拉住Chris的手进到房间里。两人就这样尴尬的站着面对面，最后还是Leon绷不住提出了应该怎么做。  
Chris挑起他的下巴亲啄了下他的唇瓣，随后再是舌尖的挑逗直到Leon将嘴张开，他的舌头带动着Leon的舌头交缠，绕在一起，直到最后结束这个吻之后，他看着Leon红着脸拉住了他的衣服，刚接完吻的嘴唇还带着口水显得更加诱人和色情。  
Chris低下头在Leon的衬衫外含住了他的乳首  
舌尖的挑逗让Leon无法接受，他顺势躺在了床上，这让Chris可以更加“过分”的欺负他，Chris索性撩起Leon的衣服，看着他的两个乳首都因为自己的挑逗而硬了起来。他用嘴挑逗着其中一边的乳首，一只手挑逗这样他的另一边乳首。   
“嗯…别…别这样”Leon第一次被玩弄乳首让他控制不住的叫出声，他试着让Chris停下但是Chris怎么可能会服从，他解开Leon的皮带看着那个半勃起的阴茎用手撸动了几下，随后的事情让Leon恨不得把脸埋在床底。Chris张嘴含住了他的阴茎舌头不断的刺激着他的龟头和顶端的马眼，Leon挣扎着推着Chris的脑袋。

他这样还是第一次，第一次被男人口。Chris不断的吞吐玩弄着Leon的阴茎直到它在自己嘴里涨大了些抽动一下射在了嘴里。“你把它吐出来…Chris”Leon一脸委屈的看着Chris，因为Chris这样让他真的很舒服，所以才忍不住射了出来。而Chris则是将里昂的精液含在嘴里忍耐了半天咽下去“该死…你不用这样做。”Leon直起身子坐在Chris面前，他用手擦着Chris嘴边的液体抱歉的说着。  
“如果是你 我不会介意这样。”Chris用手揉了揉他的脑袋随后把脑袋搭在他肩膀上“可以继续吗…?”他希望Leon不会拒绝自己，因为他已经硬了…如果Leon拒绝他的话，他也想过怎么办。大不了在浴室里叫着Leon的名字撸管?  
Leon看着他已经鼓起来的小帐篷，低下头解开了Chris的裤子“Leon！等等…”“等等?明明你已经忍不住了不是吗！”他握住Chris那从裤子里弹出来的阴茎撸动起来，他学着Chris的样子把那东西含在嘴里吞吐着，不得不说帮男人口这种事情他从没试过，也从没想过自己会做。Chris的阴茎根本没法完全含住，Leon只能让自己难受些，他将那根东西含进喉咙口。

异物感让他想吐，而此时的Chris却被快感有些冲淡了理智，他按住Leon的脑袋将自己的阴茎在他嘴里抽插着，突然的活塞运动让Leon害怕的拉住他的裤子，Chris根本不顾Leon会不会难受只是想要将发泄物射进他的嘴里，Leon推着他的腿但是来不及松口，Chris就把精液射进了他的嘴里。  
“我很抱歉…Leon…”Chris抽出阴茎赶忙帮他把嘴里的精液催吐出来，Leon红着脸跑下床将嘴里的精液吐在了纸巾里，他看着Chris皱了皱眉头“你，就像个想要发泄的混蛋…”Chris别过头捂着脑袋，他看着Leon道歉着“我很抱歉…我错了，Leon…”  
Leon看着他，他躺在床上叹着气“不过这是本性不是吗?Chris…如果你的恋人是个女人你也会这样吧?” “不！Leon…”Chris把Leon抱在怀里，他害怕Leon会讨厌他离开他，他也不知道为什么今天会对Leon这样。

“如果你还要继续就继续吧…如果不想的话，我想我要去洗澡了。”Leon推了推Chris的肩膀想离开，而Chris则是死死的拉住他“继续…但是我怕你会拒绝…”Leon摇摇头他看着Chris心里只想着。  
“你真是个笨蛋，我既然帮都帮你口了，你还在在意什么。”  
Leon用力的捏了Chris的脸颊“疼吗?”“当然…”“看起来这不是梦，所以继续吧。我们不是恋人吗?我为什么要拒绝你。”  
Chris挠了挠脑袋，Leon这样让他还是不敢去进行下一步，虽然只是听过说那样会很疼。他可不想自己的尺寸把他的恋人弄伤“那我…去找点润滑剂…然后扩张起来。”“你最好快一点，我不想干等着。”  
Leon躺在床上看着Chris从抽屉里拿出润滑油和安全套，他把润滑油涂在了自己的手上然后探向Leon的后穴“嗯…可能会有点疼…你可以忍耐吗?”Chris紧张的问着，他希望Leon不要硬撑，Leon把自己的腿分开看着他“你不要再多问了，Chris…你最好在我没后悔前和我做爱，不然你会后悔的。”

Chris无奈的点点头，他将手指插进Leon的后穴，紧致的甬道让他不敢用力抽插，只是指关节的弯曲勾弄试着让内壁适应起来“嗯…该死…”  
Leon捂住嘴巴他清楚的感觉到自己的后穴被人扩张勾弄着，异物感使他觉得难受但还是忍耐着，这是他答应Chris的。直到Chris不断的扩张让后穴可以插入两到三根手指时才抽出。  
“我要进去了…Leon.”他将安全套扯开套在了自己的阴茎上，龟头慢慢的插入进后穴让Leon尖叫出声，他从没想过自己真的会被插…况且Chris的那东西可不小，光是龟头就已经把内壁给撑开了，他抓紧了被子试着调整呼吸。Chris则是慢慢的将柱身插进去，直止柱身可以完全没入进他的后穴里，缓慢的抽插让Leon更加忍不住，他抓着Chris的领子在他耳旁呻吟着，而他的呻吟只会让Chris更加兴奋。  
他从缓慢的抽插速度变到开始加快，每一次都会让自己的顶端顶到Leon的敏感点“住…停下…嗯啊…”Leon越发感觉自己被这样操弄着有快感不断的发出，他咬住Chris的肩膀让呻吟声留在嗓子眼里，而Chris因为疼痛用力的顶弄着他，像是在报复他。

直到Chris在他耳边低吼着将精液射在了套子里，Leon也因为高潮射了出来，他瘫软在床上用手捂着脸。

这一刻他感到丢脸，自己居然被操到射了。

Chris将自己的阴茎和套子从他体内退出，他坐在Leon的身边看着他“我爱你…Leon，以及我们还是少做做吧?我看你…”他还没说完就被Leon反压在身下，Leon亲吻着他的嘴唇笑着对他说“不，我觉得很棒。不用少做，像正常恋人一样就好了。”

所以这是他们第一次做爱，第一次接吻。

Chris翻身看着身边的Leon在熟睡着，他撩开Leon的刘海亲吻了一下他的额头，他们刚做完，每次做爱时Leon都非常的主动，他也非常愿意和Leon做爱，但他的确该改改自己的老毛病和脾气，太用力会把他亲爱的Leon弄疼，但是这却是Leon喜欢的。


End file.
